The Golden Trio: Veiled Truths
by XSimplyxHopelessX
Summary: Dark Golden Trio Dumbledore, Weasley bashing Will probably be slash but nothing graphic, kissing at the most, if that. T because i don't know what else to rate it as.


A/N: Dark Golden Trio, a bit evil too.

Harry, Hermione and Ron have decidedly different childhoods resulting in a much darker, ambitious, Slytherin Golden Trio.

Dumbles bashing, Weasley bashing, Wizarding world in general bashing.

Will probably be Slash if that offends you leave.

_Flashback_

_*_taken from the books by J. *

'thinking or quotes'

**Emphasizing and shouting**

"Speaking"

The Golden Trio: Veiled Truths

Chapter one: Supremacy

**HARRY**

Harry Potter was not what you would call an ordinary child. He was spectacular, a genius even. From a very young age he'd had an affinity for languages and by the age of 11 he was fluent in German, Latin, Spanish, Japanese, and French and of course English.

To his teachers he was the dangerous prodigy, whom they would try to avoid as often as possible.

To his family he was a freak.

But Harry didn't care, he didn't have to, he knew the truth, knew he was superior and he would crush those mindless fools.

**HERMIONE**

Hermione Granger knew she was brilliant. She was the top of every class and if not for the laws she would probably have skipped a few academic years already. She passed every test with high marks due to tremendous amounts devoted to study, but the things in which she didn't have to study were History and Maths. Numbers just came to her easily and as for History she never seemed to forget anything about it, she found it fascinating.

To her Family she was their little princess and they ignored her seemingly, ingenious mind in favour of dressing her in ridiculously frilly pink clothes.

To her peers she was a freak.

But Hermione didn't care, she didn't have to, she knew the truth, knew she was superior and she would crush those mindless fools.

**RON**

Ronald Weasley knew he was different, unique. Amongst his family he knew he was the most intelligent, but why didn't they? His mind, it seemed was built for strategy and he remembered things from and age most wouldn't. But nobody knew? Why, because Ronald Weasley didn't want them to.

To his Parents he was the unlucky, idiot, squib child that they still loved dearly, just not as much as the others.

To his siblings he was a freak.

But Ron didn't care, he didn't have to, he knew the truth, knew he was superior and he would crush those mindless fools.

**HARRY**

His aunt screaming in his ears and tipping ice-cold water over him was not what Harry would call a pleasant awakening, but then again Petunia wasn't a very nice person and so a pleasant awakening really wasn't expected. He was told to go make breakfast for 'precious baby Dudders' and so to prevent himself from killing them all he played over his trip to the zoo in his head like a movie.

_Flash Back_

_*"Bad news Vernon, Mrs Figg's broken her leg*, she can't take the freak"_

_At this point Dudley's mouth dropped open rather un-attractively and Vernon's face turned an interesting shade red, no doubt coming up with various way of how this could possibly be his fault._

_*"Now What!"* snapped petunia desperately wanting Harry to stay at home and be miserable. Harry was glad that the stupid old cat lady had broken her leg, he wouldn't have to sit in her house for hours on end trying not to kill her and save those poor cats from her crazy cabbage smelling house._

_*"We could phone Marge"* suggested Vernon as Harry resisted the overwhelming urge to sneer, god he despised that woman._

_*"Don't be silly Vernon, she hates the* freak"_

"_How about your friend Yvonne?"_

_*"On holiday in Majorca"*_

_*"You could just leave me here"* drawled Harry not really expecting anyone to answer,_

"_What so we can come back and find the whole street in ruins!"_

"_I wouldn't break anything!" he retorted, well he would, quite gladly actually, but they didn't know that._

"_We could leave him in the boot" said Vernon completely ignoring the genius,_

"_he would destroy the car and-"_

"_I don't want the freak to come!" interrupted Dudley loudly,_

"_I know Dudders-" Harry sort of tuned out after that._

_In the end they had decided to just taking him, satisfying Dudley in saying he had the first punch if 'the freak' misbehaved._

_They got to the Zoo without much incident, Harry deigning to ignore them all in favour of looking out the window and thinking thoughts of destruction no eleven year old should have._

_Harry despised zoo's, why should humans have the right to keep animals in cages, even if they were endangered, either they were endangered because of human or they were dying out because it was time for their species to disappear, they understood that so why didn't humans?_

_He spent most of his time wondering round aimlessly and watching the poor animals interact much interest, until he reached the reptile house._

_Harry loved snakes, they were intelligent and saw the world in ways most did not, Harry knew this because he could speak with them. He had discovered this one day whilst hiding from Dudley and the rest of his mindless friends. He had been sat inside a small bush when it had appeared muttering under its breath about 'stupid humans'._

_~Hello~ said Harry rather intrigued to discover exactly how this snake could speak, the snake had frozen and spun round to face me,_

_~you speak child-of-man? it had questioned and Harry had nodded, before replying yes he did in fact speak when the snake didn't seem to understand the gesture,_

_~There are not many like you Child-of-man~_

_~what do you mean? ~_

_~You speak the noble language of the Serpent, Child-of-man~_

_The conversation from then on consisted of mainly questions and answers, Harry had discovered that he was what Wizards, like himself, called a Parseltongue and that he could do magic. It was an interesting encounter to say the least._

_So he made his way straight over to where a large Boa was laying, bent down and whispered,_

_~Hello Constrictor~ he had learned from the other snake they did not have names as they had no need for them. The snake whipped its head up and stared at the young child speculatively,_

_~Child of Man~ it hissed back, lazily flicking its tail and forth. _

"_Mum, DAD look at that snake over there!" Harry groaned and breathed a small apology to the Boa constrictor, before Dudley waddled over and pushed him to the ground harshly, his friends laughing in the background._

_It welled up so suddenly that he barely had time to prevent his magic from killing the stupid whale and do something less dangerous._

_Less dangerous turned out to be eradicating the glass of the Boa's cage which the snake delighted in._

_~Gracias child-of-man, you have done me a great favour, one of which I will never forget~ and with that he slithered away snapping at the heels of Dudley, and no doubt relishing in the girlish screams._

_End Flashback_

Ten minutes later breakfast was cooked and on the table with the three Dursleys sat around it, their plates overflowing with fat, whilst Harry sat in the corner of the room and chewed on a measly piece of bacon.

And then the post came.

*"Get the post Dudley"* shock horror, has hell frozen over!

"make the Freak get it"

"Freak get the post" ahh… the world was the right way up again.

Harry made no protest as he made his way to the front door, after all it would be a foolish thing to do considering the man's bulk, besides he had use for him yet.

On the door mat were the usual letters, bills for Vernon and a letter from Marge, but underneath those was a letter thicker than the rest with a blood red crest adorning the envelope. The most surprising were the letters in bright green writing that covered it.

*Mr H. Potter

The Cupboard under the stair

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey*

So either he had a particularly observant stalker or this was as very well thought out joke from the Dursleys, which he doubted, slipping it under his cupboard door ready for later he returned to the kitchen and gave the letters to Vernon.

Half an hour later found him in his Cupboard opening his letter with nimble fingers.

As he read he knew that it was neither of the theory's he had come up with earlier that day, it had to be true, it had striking similarities with what the Snake had told him.

*HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZADRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of necessary books and equipment*

He did so, finding another thick piece of what appeared to be parchment,

*Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress*

He raised an eyebrow, 'We await you owl', did these Witches and Wizards actually expect him to have an owl, in a place like Privet Drive?

He Put down the letter and picked up the list of Equipment, the Snake had told him of a place called Diagon Alley, which was apparently a small street that had many shops for magical items, he had never told him how to get there however.

*HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

First year students will require:

!. Three sets of plain working robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves(dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastening)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

Set Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book Of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginners' Guide To Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to self- Protection _by Quentin Trible*_

From that list what most caught his eye were Magical Theory and Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them, they seem particularly interesting and he could barely wait to read them, he had no way of getting hold of them however and he also had no way of contacting those who sent him the letter. He figured they would probably send someone to find him when he didn't turn up for the first day of school.

*Other Equipment

! wand

1 Cauldron (Pewter. Standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 Telescope

1 set brass scales*

Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOM STICKS

They flew on brooms? It was like a walking cliché.

**HERMIONE**

If this was someone idea of a joke, Hermione didn't think it was very funny. An Old lady had shown up at her door, wearing clothes that looked like they came from the 1800's telling her that she was invited to a boarding school in Scotland and asking if she could speak with her parents.

'Did she just call me a witch?!'

Half an hour later found two parents laying on the floor completely out of it, a sister that had run upstairs in a strop after being told that she could not go to 'Hogwarts', and a completely stunned Hermione, going over everything she knew about science.

'It just wasn't logical, you can't turn an inanimate object into a living breathing cat. It just wasn't done. Yet sat purring on her lap was a black cat that had once been a piece of her mother's finest china set.

"So-" she said trying to piece it all together " I am a witch"

"yes Miss Granger"

"I can do magic"

"yes miss Granger you can infa-" but Hermione was ignoring her. Magic! Endless possibilities, she could do anything she wished, she could get revenge on all those who had bullied her!

"-e you again in two days' time Miss Granger, and I will take you shopping for all your school equipment" The old lady, who Hermione had discovered was call Minerva, well _Professor_, McGonagall, had been talking throughout her musings, and she had missed most of It but she still got the gist. She would be seeing the woman again in two days to go shopping for school. Intriguing

**RON**

He'd finally got his Hogwarts letter, it had come during Breakfast along with the rest, his parents had been overjoyed, but Ginny hadn't nor had Percy, they hadn't stopped scowling at him since. He had gone straight up to his room once he had finished his breakfast, to do some more reading, he had already read the books on the list by borrowing them from his older brothers, who no longer needed them, and he had no need for going shopping since he would be using all their hand-me-down stuff any way.

So he had nothing left to do until September 1st.

"RON!" said boy sighed as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Yes, Mum?"

"You will becoming with us to Diagon Alley, Percy was made a prefect, so he gets a new owl" the woman smiled at Percy who was sat at the kitchen table reading a book.

'Wonderfull'

**HARRY**

When he had said that he'd expected them to come get him as soon as they realised he had not replied to their letter, he hadn't meant right away. But they had come right away. That's why his 'family' were sitting on the sofa trying to get as far away from the strange people as was possible. Not that he could blame them. Had he'd been a lesser person he would be huddling in the corner also, but he wasn't a lesser person so, to lull the strangers in to a false sense of security, he offered them tea.

"Why thank you Harry my boy" said the old man with a beard to long for his body and a twinkle in his eye that almost made him shudder. Almost. Ignoring the 'my boy' comment, he smiled brightly, playing the innocent young child image he had set out in his head perfectly, and he watched in satisfaction as the stern look on the old, stern looking lady softened. She stepped forward and held out a letter much like the one he had gotten before.

"I already have one of those ma'am" Harry tilted his head to the side, eyes widening in confusion. The old lady frowned,

"But you did not reply to our letter"

He let his bottom lip jut out and brought some tears to eyes, she looked startled,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, but Uncle says that magic is for freaks and if I ever have anything to do with magic they will hit me" Harry's voice got a little louder to the end, conveying complete dismay.

The woman had fallen silent, and he watched as her eyes darkened in anger as she turned the face the Dursleys, who whimpered pathetically.

The twinkle that had once adorned the old man's face was no longer there as he too, glared at the Dursleys.

Harry had to fight hard not to smirk as the two yelled at the Dursleys, it was very amusing.

Harry had sat on the sofa, watching and waiting for the two people to turn and face him, they did eventually and the old man addressed him solemnly.

"I'm so sorry Harry my boy, If I had any idea of how you were treated, I would have found you somewhere else instantly and I intend to do so now, in fact I have the perfect idea of who you can stay with, I will need to ask of course, but I'm sure they won't mind"

Harry didn't believe for a second that the old man had no ulterior motive but he nodded, sniffing slightly,

"Yes sir, thank you sir, but I don't want to be any trouble and-"

"Nonsense Harry , you will cause no trouble at all, in two days-time I will come to pick you up so we can go shopping, I will be taking another student also, perhaps you my become friends"

Harry sincerely doubted that, listening politely as the woman spoke nodding in the right places, but not really listening, it was a while before they left again, seemingly wanting to stay for as long as possible making sure I was well.

Which I was, but they didn't know that.

'Well…' he thought 'two days until my official entrance to the Wizarding world.


End file.
